1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hooks for supporting shower curtains and shower curtain liners, and more particularly to a hook for simultaneously supporting a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner in spaced parallel relation on a rod and to a method of fabricating such a hook from a single continuous wire section.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known in the art to use two separate sets of hooks to support a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner on a horizontal rod mounted in a shower enclosure, over a bathtub or the like. However, utilizing two sets of hooks for that purpose requires two separate horizontal rods, one for each set of hooks or, more commonly, that both sets of hooks be supported on the same rod, leading to crowding and interference between the hooks as the curtain and liner are drawn along the rod. Moreover, utilizing two sets of hooks is wasteful and expensive. It is also more time consuming to install the curtain and liner when separate sets of hooks are employed.
It is therefore desirable to utilize a single set of hooks suspended from a single horizontal bar to support both the shower curtain and the shower curtain liner simultaneously.
Further, many hooks of this type are made of molded plastic or of rust-resistant metal parts that are attached to each other. While metal is a superior material, fabricating the metal parts separately and then assembling them to form the hook involves extra expense. Fabricating the hook from a single continuous wire section is more efficient and less expensive.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a hook for simultaneously supporting a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for fabrication a hook for simultaneously supporting a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner from a single continuous wire section.